


SMNTH

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Just a random fic, idk where this came from, me and my friends are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Title clarification: Shaking My New Top Hat (the significance will become clear later on)This is the story of how Deceit's odd hobby can ruin friendships





	SMNTH

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit, snake, swearing
> 
> Based on a conversation between me, @musicphanpie-b, @tripleaaaqueer and @wimallidge on Tumblr. Frank belongs to @tripleaaaqueer

Deceit was stood in the middle of his room, staring at the hat in his hands as he shook it vehemently. The side always loved staring at his hat as it started to blur due to its movements. It was something he couldn’t quite explain. There was something about it that was so… enthralling, so captivating. It helped him calm down when his thoughts got the better of him, it kept him grounded. And most importantly: it calmed his pet snake Frank when he was getting too restless. It seemed that the movement of the hat entranced the snake as well. So, whenever Frank was getting too annoying, Deceit would take off his hat and just… _shake it_.

The other sides knew of this odd habit, but none of them asked about it. Roman had tried it _one_ time, and all he got, was a hissed “That’ss none of your businesss,” followed by Deceit sinking out angrily.

No one dared bring it up after that day.

All of the sides had witnessed Deceit’s shaking at least once. They would come into his room to ask a simple question, only to find the deceitful side stood in the middle of the room, staring at his hat as he shook it, looking at it like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Next to him, was Frank, his little head following the hat, observing, analysing. It was the same every time. 

 

But this particular day, this habit would have a bad ending. 

 

Deceit was frustrated. He had bottled up his feelings for a good month now and it go too much. He was sat in the common rooms, trying to read a book, but the others kept _talking_ and it bothered him. _So much._ The side would give anything to get them to shut up.

Fed up with their nonsense he got up, shut the book and stomped towards his room, shutting the door with a loud slam. As soon as Deceit reached the middle of his room, he took of his hat and started shaking it. It was so much more violent than before. The hat quickly turned into nothing but a black haze, its form no longer recognizable.

Then, the door opened, and Virgil stepped inside.

“Dec,” he started carefully, looking at his best friend, “are you… okay? You seemed upset.”

He stopped, making sure to maintain enough distance between the two of them, so Deceit would not feel threatened by his personal space being invaded. The deceitful side looked up and abruptly stopped shaking his hat. But, as he did so, the hat flew out of his hand, hitting Virgil square in the chest.

“I-”

“Dec, what the fuck?” Virgil asked, taking a step back as he rubbed his chest. “I’m just trying to help you, there’s no need to throw your fucking hat at me!”

“No, Virgil, I-”

“Is this your attitude towards our friendship?” Virgil continued, interrupting the other. “Do you think I’m just someone to throw hats at whenever you’re angry?”

“No, I promise that’s not it,” Deceit said, taking a few pleading steps closer to his best friend, who just stepped back, looking at the older side with betrayal in his eyes.

“You know what, spare me the excuses,” Virgil spat, slowly turning around. “If this is how you see our friendship… don’t fucking bother.”

And before Deceit could utter any words of protest, Virgil had left. Deceit groaned as he stepped forwards. He slowly shook his head as he picked up his hat and started shaking it. Frank hissed.

“I know,” the side muttered, approaching the snake who eyed him with the only expression he could muster. “I know, but what can I do about it?”

Another hiss. Deceit scoffed.

“He wouldn’t believe it. You know what he’s like.”

Yet another hiss.

“I don’t know, Frank,” Deceit shrugged as he sat down on the couch, next to his snake. “Maybe this is for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Deceit's hat might not be a top hat but that is not the point here


End file.
